1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved shape recognition game wherein the same directs individuals to solve shapes and awards points based upon clues given in solving the shape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Game structure of various types have been utilized in the prior art to associate game cards and objects relative to the game cards. An example may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,628 to Balash, et al. wherein game cards are provided requiring physical participation of players, wherein a game card drawn directs a player to contact that portion of the human anatomy of an opposing player causing the player to assume various physical positions relative causing players to assume various physical positions building the various body parts thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,214,952 to Carothers sets forth a game structure directing a series of cards in association with various food components.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,976 to Chunn sets forth of a card game with trump suits and trump words and various pictorial associations of animal and insect categories.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,072,799 to Creswell sets forth a plural group of animal cards, wherein the animal cards of each group bears a representation of a respective game animal depicting various bag limits and scoring values of the cards.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,451 to Wollner sets forth a card game wherein the cards are divided into a plurality of groups, with the groups divided by various objects pictorially represented on the cards.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved shape recognition game wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction in providing enjoyment and amusement in the play of the game organization and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.